


Balthaline 5ever

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Bagelpocalypse - Fandom, Supernatural, balthaline - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bageline is a bitch to everyone beneath her. Except for when one of those people is a sexy beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthaline 5ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagel Balthazar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bagel+Balthazar), [Bageline Dion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bageline+Dion).



Balthaline 5ever

Bageline Dion was sassily strolling down the street and flipping her hair occassionally for the hell of it. "Peasant. Peasant. Fucking peasant." She said to passersby as they stared at her in awe. She was famous - beloved. They were below her.  
This is why she didn't expect anything that happened later to happen.  
She continued her hair flipping and name calling. "You're a croissant." she'd said to one. "You fucking donut." She said to another. "You're such a piece of-" Bageline stopped midsentence when she looked up and saw the bagel standing in front of her. He was beautiful. The way the light hit his glorious hair made him look angelic in a way.  
"I'm a piece of what?" He asked, waiting for her insult. He smirked at her as she stood there with her jaw open and extended his hand to her. "Balthazar."  
"Bageline Dion."  
"Fuck." muttered Balthazar under his breath. "Not /the/ Bageline Dion, right? With the stupid song from Titanic."  
"That song is a masterpiece." She was outraged. That song won her an Academy Award! People everywhere adored it.  
"No, sweetheart. No. Titanic sucks. End of story." responded Balthazar, rolling his eyes.  
Something about his persistence to hate her made Bageline feel attracted to Balthazar. "You know," she began, as seductively as she could manage, "it's not often I hear anything but praise for that song." She reached her hand out and put it around him.  
Balthazar smirked again. "Because no one has the balls to say it." He wanted to push her off, to not like her, but he couldn't. He thoroughly enjoyed her embrace.  
Bageline slowly traced an imaginary line down Balthazar's face with her finger. "Babe, it don't matter whether you like the song." She pulled him in closer so their lips were almost touching. "Know why? You like me."  
Balthazar pulled her closer so their lips were locking. After a short while, it was Bageline who pulled away. She pulled out a pen and wrote on his arm. "Staying at the local bakery, if you want to swing by. Here's my number, babe."  
"Oh, I'll swing by, love." Balthazar said with a smile.  
"I look forward to it." Bageline gave him one last look before leaving to the bakery.

A few hours later, just as promised, Balthazar showed up. Bageline let him in with a smile. "Bed's upstairs. Figured we'd hang out there." She said, pointing the way.  
"By all means." replied Balthazar, a hint of excitement in his voice. He pulled Bageline close and whispered in her ear. "You can really hit those high notes, I admit."  
"Just wait and see." She tapped his nose and kissed him on the cheek.

What followed was very... intense. Bageline and Balthazar had an /infinite/ amount of fun on Bageline's bed, and, yes, Balthazar truly found out how high Bageline could go in that time.

"Mmm, Bageline. That was... that was beautiful." Balthazar and Bageline were lying naked on Bageline's bed, all the activity done. He had his arm around her neck. "I love you." he whispered.  
"My bagel will go on because of you." she replied.  
Balthazar rolled his eyes, but he secretly loved it. "Come here, you." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.  
And with Bageline in Balthazar's arms, the pair fell into a sleep, both dreaming about the other.  
Balthazar woke first. Before he left that morning, he left a note saying his number and address and expressing how much closer he'd like to get with her. At the bottom, he scratched with his untidy scrawl "Balthaline 5ever."  
Bageline has kept it ever since.  
A few years later, the pair were closer than friends with benefits. They were married...

with benefits.

THE END.


End file.
